


Technicolour

by SterolineOTPForever



Series: Colours [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fun, M/M, Moment of anxiety, POV Finn (Star Wars), POV Poe Dameron, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterolineOTPForever/pseuds/SterolineOTPForever
Summary: The lights were on low, illuminating Poe and Finn's heated stares, the air crackling between them like the glowing embers of a smoldering fire, the sexual tension growing ever hotter between them
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Colours [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933942
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Technicolour

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote m/m in twenty years (no exaggeration lol) so I hope it's okay. Enjoy!

**Technicolour**

The lights were on low, illuminating Poe and Finn's heated stares, the air crackling between them like the glowing embers of a smoldering fire, the sexual tension growing ever hotter between them as the time for release of their repressed desire was finally near. 

Poe slid his hand up Finn's chest to cradle his jaw, his thumb caressing along his cheek lovingly, biting into his lip as his eyes were drawn down to those tempting full lips that he was desperate to find out if they felt as soft as they looked. 

He didn't have to wait long to find out. 

Finn tilted his head into Poe's tender caress, his gaze following the direction of his pilot's to where he was biting into that damn lip again, making his blood burn hot with desire, so he tightened his hold on Poe's hips to pull him even closer and leaned in to cover that mouth he had dreamed of for  _ years _ with his own. 

Poe couldn't help but let out a whimper as he finally felt Finn's mouth against his own, his thumb caressing along his cheek as he kissed him more deeply, heart racing within his chest as the moment he had fantasised about for  _ years _ was finally happening and it was better than he could have ever imagined.

Finn slipped his arm around his waist to pull him even closer, heart pounding wildly as he tentatively opened his lips and experimentally licked into Poe's mouth. The sound that simple action elicited made a shudder of pure need spark through Finn and a deep moan rumble through his chest. 

Poe couldn't help but chase Finn's retreating tongue with his own, licking hotly into his mouth and growling with desire as he finally got to learn the taste of the man he loved. He kissed him even deeper, committing his unique taste to memory as he took his time to learn what made Finn moan, pressing their bodies together as he slowly started leading them over to the nearby bunk, until Finn's legs bumped against it and Poe rode his hips down so that his legs fell either side of him as he straddled his thighs. 

Finn broke their kiss with a shuddering gasp, Poe's new position aligning their hips perfectly so that their swollen bulges rubbed teasingly against one other. He pulled Poe closer as he tentatively rocked his hips up into his, his gaze never leaving his pilot's as he watched the pleasure transform his gorgeous features into one of pure bliss,  _ you're beautiful _ .

"So beautiful." Finn's voice was soft with awe, not even realising that he'd spoken his thoughts out loud until he saw Poe's cheeks redden in response. 

Poe felt his cheeks flush at the truth shining in Finn's dark gaze, his breath stuttering within his chest as he felt overwhelmed with love for this beautiful wonderful man he adored. He covered his mouth with his, moaning helplessly as he lost himself once again to the taste and feel of having  _ Finn _ beneath him at last as he passionately kissed him with every inch of his soul. 

Finn kissed him back, exploring Poe's warm wet mouth with eagerness, quickly learning how to kiss him just right to make him let out the most delicious of sounds. It was perfect, absolutely breathtakingly perfect, but, still he wanted more. So much more. He  _ craved _ it. Just as he'd craved Poe since the moment they'd fallen into each other's arms as they reunited on D'Qar. 

Poe was lost in a haze of desire, his swollen lips bruised from kissing Finn's wonderful mouth, moaning as he followed his beautiful co-generals lead and rocked his hips gently against his. He was so lost in the pleasure burning hot between them that his whole world narrowed down to just him and Finn. His lips curved into a smile just thinking of the two of them as one. 

Finn could  _ taste _ Poe's smile and couldn't stop his own kiss-swollen lips from returning it. He pulled away to rest his forehead against his, staring deeply into those breathtaking brown eyes, their endless depths making his heart skip a beat, throbbing away within his chest with  _ something _ he had barely put a name to yet felt with every single part of him. 

Poe tenderly nudged his nose against Finn's, relishing in the feel of the man he loved so close, sliding his uninjured arm around Finn's back to hold him tight against him, just enjoying the feel of having him so close to him, breathing in that warm earthy scent that screamed  _ Finn _ and  _ home _ to him. 

Finn couldn't help but smile at the tender gesture, wrapping his arms around his pilot's waist to return his embrace, and nuzzling his nose against his cheek breathing in that musky spiced scent that was all Poe. 

Poe could feel Finn's scar beneath his palm, and he couldn't help but bite his lip as he remembered his reaction from touching it earlier on when they were dancing. He traced the tips of his fingers along the entire length of the scar, from the top of his shoulder to the bottom of his lower back. Finn's reaction was instant, arching into Poe's touch as he shuddered with pleasure.

"Poe…" Finn moaned as he shook from Poe's tender touch, "That feels really good."

"Is that so?" Poe couldn't help but grin at this information. He dived in for a hot and dirty kiss, sucking sinfully on that succulent bottom lip, moaning as he tugged on Finn's sensitive flesh with his teeth, soothing the bite with a swipe of his tongue as he let go to purr, "That's gonna be a lot of fun."

Finn stared in awe at Poe's mouth, his dark eyes turning molten with desire as raised his hand to cup the back of his neck and pull him back to his lips. He groaned as their mouths slid passionately together, his hand sinking into Poe's hair to tug gently as he kissed him longer and deeper, smirking as Poe let out a moan and rocked their hips together. 

Poe nipped playfully at Finn's smirk, grinning back at him lustfully as he rolled his hips, feeling the wonderful hardness sliding tantalising against his own, heart pounding in his chest as he simulated what he'd been fantasising about doing to and with Finn for a  _ long _ time. 

Finn gasped as Poe rocked maddeningly slowly against him, making his head spin with how much he wanted him; beneath him, on top of him, behind him, any position so long as they were together and drawing pleasure from one another. He dragged his mouth from Poe's to press kisses down the column of his throat, breathing him in as he tasted his skin.

Poe tipped his head back to give Finn more room, raising his hand to cup the back of his head, shuddering at the soft lips ghosting kisses over his skin. He moaned loudly, arching against Finn as he sunk his teeth into his neck and sucked at the delicate flesh. 

Finn splayed the palm of his hand against the base of Poe's back to keep him on his lap as he enjoyed suckling at his throat. He felt the cloth of the sling protecting Poe's wounded arm bump his nose, so as he raised his hand to hover over the back of the sling, he tilted his head up to ask, "Can I take this off?" 

"Yes, Finn." Poe nodded eagerly, sliding his lips over Finn's to steal a hot and deep kiss, losing himself briefly in the taste of his mouth before he pulled back to tug at Finn's shirt and smirk, "Take this off too?" 

Finn chuckled as he leaned in for a quick kiss. He never took his eyes away from Poe's as he undid the knot of the sling, the fabric falling down between them to land on the floor, protecting Poe's wound just by the bandage wrapped around his bicep. Finn traced the bandage with gentle fingers as he asked softly, "Did you get this fixed  _ at all _ ?" 

"When have I had time between saving the galaxy?" Poe attempted to brush the concern off, it wasn't his first blaster wound, but the glare Finn levelled at him made his heart clench at the care his co-general had for him so he kissed his brow just like he'd always wanted to do whenever Finn had frowned and reassured him, "I'll get it looked at. I promise. A bacta pack is all I need."

"Yes you will." Finn held Poe firmer around his waist, lowering his head to press a sweet kiss to the healing wound, "I'll make sure you will."

Poe's breath hitched at the sweet and tender gesture, his heart throbbing away in his chest, so full of love and awe for this beautiful wonderful man that he ached with it. He reached his hand up to cup Finn's cheek, brushing his thumb against his jaw before dragging him back up to his lips, and just before their mouths touched he couldn't help but purr out, "Yes, General."

Finn couldn't stop the shudder that ran through him at the suggestive tone. He couldn't be expected to resist that tone, and he most definitely didn't as he bridged the gap to take Poe's lips in a searing kiss. He tasted that gorgeous mouth; nibbling, sucking, licking, distracting his beautiful co-general as he lifted his hands to Poe's chest to work on unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt. 

Poe was so lost in the heat of Finn's mouth that it took his brain a while to catch up to what the deft fingers of his love was up to. He reluctantly pulled away from those sweet lips to look down at his state of undress and couldn't help but raise his brow, "I thought that  _ I _ told  _ you _ to lose the shirt."

"You did." Finn swooped in for another bruising kiss, running his hands over Poe's stomach to feel that glorious skin beneath his palms, all the way up his chest to push the shirt off his shoulder. He stared in open admiration of Poe's toned golden skin and stated honestly, "I like this way  _ much _ better."

"Flirt." Poe laughed in delight, beaming at Finn as he shrugged his shirt off his right arm before reaching over to do his left arm when Finn took hold of his wrist to stop him. He opened his mouth to ask why when Finn silenced him with a soft caress of their lips that left him gasping and wanting more. 

Finn couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips at the dazed look on Poe's face. "Let me." He pressed a tender kiss to the delicate skin of Poe's palm before he released his wrist to reach for the bunched up sleeve above the blaster wound. 

Poe could only breathe heavily as he watched Finn work the fabric of his shirt with gentle fingers, slowly rolling the material down his arm to slip off entirely, his shirt dropping to join his sling on the floor. He couldn't help but shiver under Finn's dark gaze, his exposed chest rising and falling with his pants, goosebumps on his skin from where those strong hands had caressed against him. 

Finn enjoyed caressing along Poe's arms, drinking in his fill of those dusky pink nipples and that mouthwatering golden skin. He locked eyes with Poe, the heated stare making his heart pound, the need to be joined skin on skin with his pilot making him lightheaded. He bit into his lip, taking the bottom of his shirt in his hand he quickly raised it over his head and threw it across their quarters before he could change his mind. 

Poe had seen Finn shirtless before, they had shared quarters and had communal refreshers, so seeing each other in various stages of undress had become a common - and most definitely a welcome sight - that he was usually able to hide his reaction to so much of Finn's gorgeous chocolate skin. Now there was no need to hold back and he didn't as he closed the space between them to press a loving kiss to where Finn's big beautiful heart was located. 

Finn smiled at the sweet gesture as his heart skipped a beat beneath Poe's lips. He slid one of his arms around his waist, holding him tightly to him as he scooted further up the bunk, pressing kisses against his cheek as he turned them to lay Poe down on the bunk and settle between his legs. 

Poe stared up at Finn in a mixture of love and lust, the feel of him pressing him into the bed were things that until this point had only been in his fantasies. This was real. Finn was here, surrounding him, looking at him with so much adoration and desire that it took his breath away. He had wanted this, wanted  _ Finn _ , for so long that it hadn't sunk in yet that he  _ finally _ had him. He's not sure it would ever sink in. He slid his hand up Finn's arm, delighting in the solid muscle beneath his palm, over his shoulder to cradle the back of his head to pull him back down to his mouth and kiss him senseless. 

Finn groaned into Poe's mouth, licking into that warm wet heat, chasing his tongue with his own, rocking their hips together to create such delicious friction, and yet it wasn't quite enough. He sunk his fingers into those glorious curls as he kissed him deeper, moaning his approval as Poe scratched his nails against the back of his head, rewarding him with a thorough thrust of his hips, their hard dicks rubbing against each other through the material of their pants. He wanted to feel even more, he wanted  _ every inch _ of Poe against him. He trailed his other hand between them to tug on the waistband of Poe's pants, pulling away just enough to whisper hoarsely, "Can I…?" 

"Please." Poe nodded eagerly, kissing Finn messily as he practically moaned straight into his mouth, "Baby,  _ please _ , I wanna feel you."

Finn's whole body shuddered, his eyes darkening with molten lust as Poe pleaded so prettily. He couldn't speak, couldn't express the desire setting him on fire, he could only kiss Poe hotly, nipping teasingly at his bottom lip before dragging his lips across his cheek to kiss his way down his throat, breathing in that spicy scent that sent his head spinning with want. 

Poe arched his back to get closer to Finn's mouth, loving the way he explored his way down his chest, his every touch setting his nerves on fire, his dick so hard in his pants that it was almost painful. He stroked his fingers along Finn's shoulders and through his hair, anywhere he could reach as he watched him through half lidded eyes, his breath coming in pants as Finn neared the waistband of his pants. 

Finn bit his lip as he hooked his fingers in the waistband, he risked a glance up at Poe and the heat in that dark gaze made his blood boil, so never looking away from those beautiful brown eyes he tugged the pants down over his hips. He swept his eyes past without looking to pull them off the rest of the way and drop to the floor. He took a deep breath, quickly shucking off his own pants before he could talk himself out of it and finally raised his eyes to gaze at Poe in all his glory. 

Poe wasn't a particularly modest person, he knew he kept his body in decent condition and he'd never had any complaints from previous lovers. But under Finn's dark lustful gaze he felt utterly exposed, knowing from the awe in his face that he must be one of the first aroused men that Finn ever saw, and for the first time since he was a teenager fumbling his way into the world of sex, he actually felt insecure. He wanted to be enough for Finn, he wanted his body to appeal to him, he wanted to have his hands on his body and have Finn's hands on him, he wanted to be worthy of this beautiful man's first time and give him the most wonderful pleasure he was able to give. 

Finn could only stare in awe at Poe's beautiful length, standing proud against his stomach, drawing his eyes down the shaft, to his balls, and then even further down to the hidden treasure of his ass. He closed his eyes moaning, his eager brain jumping light years ahead of his body, filling his mind with all sorts of delicious and terrifying images, things he couldn't wait to try with Poe but he would have to work towards. He had never allowed himself to dream too much of him and Poe, too scared that something would happen to one of them and that all he would be left with was dreams that he wished were real. Only the war was won and they could finally make those dreams reality. And he had no clue on where to start. 

Poe wanted to reach out to Finn, hold him tight in his arms, press kisses into his hair, and softly reassure him. Only Finn was all the way at the bottom of the bunk and out of his reach. He gazed at him in concern and asked, "Are you okay, Finn?" He bit his lip before adding with hesitation, "If it's too much we can stop…" 

"No!" Finn opened his eyes and gasped, crawling across the bunk to kneel between Poe's open legs, rushing to reassure him, "No! I want this. I want  _ you _ . I just…" he trailed off as he felt his cheeks heat, glad that his dark skin hid his blush, "I've never done  _ anything _ before."

Poe felt like his heart was in a vice, love and concern for Finn making it throb painfully within his chest. He held out his arms in obvious invitation, wanting to hold the man he loved tight in his embrace and soothe away his fears, "C'mere, mi corazón." 

Finn didn't understand the language Poe used, obviously it must have been from his homeworld, but he knew that it must be a term of endearment. A smile curled his lips, his eyes never straying away from Poe's tender gaze, crawling his way over the bunk to lay by his side and eagerly slip into the safe haven of Poe's firm hold.

Poe wrapped his arm around Finn's back to splay his hand between his shoulder blades to hold him close. He cutely brushed his nose against Finn's, delighting in his surprised chuckle, the brightness of his gaze taking his breath away, he could see entire galaxies swirling in the dark pools of those gorgeous brown eyes. He dropped his head to rest against his, flustered by the romanticism of his own thoughts, Finn just able to bring out the sappy romantic at his heart, and he didn't care in the slightest. He grinned widely at his love, nuzzling his nose against Finn's as he breathed him in, tracing his fingertips across his back as he asked him softly, "What do you want, Finn?" 

"You." Finn answered simply and with complete honesty.

"You've got me, mi querido." Poe took his mouth in a hot and heated kiss, licking wantonly into his mouth, groaning deep in his throat as Finn responded just as eagerly. He ran his palm over his back to rest at his hip, pulling their bodies that much closer, their hard dicks sliding together as they were joined at last, releasing his mouth on a moan of, "I'm yours." 

Finn felt his heart race, both from Poe's declaration and the slide of their dicks together. Pushing aside any lingering anxiousness, he watched Poe's face intently as he raised his leg up to hook over his thigh and pull them even closer together, moaning at the pleasure of feeling every part of Poe against him, the heat simmering between them intensifying as they thrust their hips into one another. 

Poe couldn't stop kissing Finn's delicious lips, swallowing those sweet moans with his mouth, his wandering hand gliding over that muscled ass to palm his cheek in his hand and pull him closer as their hips rocked together. 

Finn shuddered, Poe's hand on his skin made his head spin with want. He kissed him deeper, languidly tasting his mouth, cupping his jaw to stroke along his cheek before trailing his hand over his throat to caress down his chest until he reached his stomach. He wanted to see. He sipped once more at Poe's lips before pulling back and turning his eyes downward to take in that beautiful length he'd felt so overwhelmed by on his first look. Feeling brave he ran a single digit up the length before circling around the head, collecting a bead of precum on his finger, he flicked his eyes up to Poe's as he brought his finger up to his mouth to taste the drop. He closed his eyes and moaned at the bittersweet saltiness that made him crave even more. 

Poe groaned, his dick pulsating at the unbelievably hot sight of Finn enjoying his taste. He took his mouth in a searing kiss, desire making his technique sloppy, tongue slipping into Finn's mouth to chase his own taste. It wasn't enough of him to linger but he enjoyed learning Finn's own unique taste. He released his ass to glide his fingertips over his hip, ghosting the back of his knuckles along that smooth dark cock. His felt Finn's breath stutter, breathing a moan straight into his mouth that made his dick twitch against his. 

Finn reached for Poe's hand and laced their fingers together, holding their joined hands to his chest, rocking his hips against Poe's, moaning into his mouth as such breathtaking pleasure overtook his body. He never knew how good it would be to touch another person and have that person touch him back. 

Poe encouraged Finn with his eager hips, moaning hotly into his mouth, the pleasure building from the base of his spine, threatening to erupt at any movement from Finn, as he'd wanted and waited for him for so long that there was no way he could be expected to last. He's sure Finn wouldn't mind, they had the rest of their lives to make it last. He gave him one last kiss before pulling back, staring into those gorgeous brown eyes, almost gasping at the heat burning in their dark depths. Poe shuddered at the glide of their dicks, panting wetly against his cheek as he brought their joined hands down between them to wrap both their cocks in the embrace of their fingers. His eyes rolled back in his head as he whimpered, "This okay, Finn?" 

"Yeah." Finn nodded, his eyes locked on their joined hands as he lost himself to the new and wonderful sensation. He thrust his hip up into their fists, moaning as his and Poe's cock moved through their joined hands together, their contrasting skin colours looking so beautiful together, "Feels so good, Poe." 

"Finn, mi querido." Poe kissed Finn's cheek, his jaw, his throat, whatever part of him he could reach as he thrust with him into their hands. He knew he was near, that they both were so near, as their thrusts started to lose all rhythm. He moaned declarations in a mix of his native tongue and basic, not even aware of what was passing his lips as he revelled in their pleasure, "You're so beautiful, mi corazón. You feel so good, mi amor. You are mi todo."

Finn stared wide eyed as Poe's beautiful features twisted with pleasure, the way his lips wrapped around his native tongue made his cock pulse between them. He cupped his jaw with his free hand, stroking along his cheek before drawing back to his lips, groaning in his mouth as their hips began to stutter. His skin felt like it was on fire, matching the desire pulsating through his dick, the wet glide from their leaked juices making them slide effortlessly together, breathing moans and pleas into each other's mouths. 

Poe kissed Finn deeper, rocking his hips against his desperately, groaning at the delicious friction between them, feeling the heat of his oncoming orgasm start from the very core of his being. 

Finn threw his head back and cried out, arching his back as he felt every nerve ending in his body explode like a thermal detonator, his cock spurting his seed over his and Poe's hands and bodies.

Poe took one look at the pure bliss transforming Finn's features and that was all he needed to follow his co-general over the edge. He thrust one more time before groaning out something that might have been Finn's name as his dick pulsed and painted their chests with his spend. 

Finn felt boneless, his whole self singing with the perfect bliss they'd shared. He softly kissed Poe's sweet lips, languidly sharing happy kisses with his co-general, basking in the glow of their shared pleasure, content to explore their new closeness at their leisure. 

Poe softly claimed Finn's mouth, feeling so happy he was breathless with it, kissing him back tenderly, shudders still wracking through his frame, his and Finn's hands still loosely entangled around their spent members, the mess between them would soon become a sticky problem if left for too much longer. He broke their kiss to tell Finn knowingly, "I don't mind sticking to you but it soons becomes gross."

"Poe!" Finn wrinkled his nose with distaste, shaking his head with fond amusement at his pilot, "Way to kill the afterglow."

"Sticky fingers will kill it even more." Poe replied, grinning cheekily at Finn as he released their hands to wiggle his messy fingers between them, "Trust me, mi amor."

Finn pushed Poe's hand away from him, laughing wildly, "Gross, Poe!" 

"That's not what you were saying earlier." Poe actually wiggled his eyebrows at Finn, delighting in his joyful and unabashed giggling. He was beautiful. 

Finn was still giggling as he rolled on top of Poe, squirming at the uncomfortable wet mess between them, and reached for the nearest item of clothing which happened to be Poe's sling. He frowned down at it, trying to determine if the small item would be enough for their needs. 

"It'll do, Finn." Poe couldn't stop the smile from curling up his lips, his eyes bright and full of adoration he just knew it, Finn was just too cute and adorable to be real sometimes. He waited until Finn laid beside him to take the sling from him and lovingly clean the evidence of their pleasure from their skin. Once they were as clean as they were going to get he threw the soiled sling across the room. 

"C'mere, General." Finn opened his arms wide, smiling sweetly at Poe, his heart throbbing in his chest at the way his pilot took such good care of him. 

Poe practically melted into Finn as he slipped into the circle of his arms, nuzzling his nose into his neck, breathing in his scent, sliding his arm around his waist to hold him tight, their legs tangling together, entangled so closely it was hard to distinguish where one man ended and the other began. 

Finn buried his nose into Poe's curls, sighing in contentment at having his  _ everything _ safe in his arms, pressing kisses into his hair, feeling his eyes droop as the adrenaline finally left his system and the recent events finally caught up with him. 

Poe stroked his fingers against Finn's chest, smiling as he felt the moment that his love slipped off into sleep. He pressed a kiss to his pulse, revelling in the fact that he got to do this now, that Finn was  _ finally _ all his to love and care for as long as he would let him. Forever he hoped. 

"Te quiero." He barely whispered his confession into Finn's skin, knowing he had plenty of time to share those words with his co-general, and he closed his eyes to join his beloved in the warm embrace of sleep. 

They'd earned a rest. 

THE END 

Translations are from Google 

Mi corazón - My heart

Mi querido - My darling

Mi amor - My love

Mi todo - My everything 

Te quiero - Love you

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked my little fic series.


End file.
